Castle Bruma
Castle Bruma is the castle in Bruma and home of Akaviri artifact collector Countess Narina Carvain. The castle holds many rooms, which include the following: The Great Hall, Service Hall, Castle Bruma Dungeon, Lords Manor, and lastly, the Castle Bruma Barracks. Layout The Castle has a large entrance hall leading through to the Great Hall where the countess sits during the day. On each side of the entrance hall are also corridors with the exits to the other areas in the castle. It's not brightly lit and not very decorated either but one can find a few paintings, sculptures and banners of Bruma around in most rooms. They are all in the colors of Bruma, yellow and brown. There are five exits to the different parts of the castle, all from the first floor. The large staircase leading up to the private quarters are behind a locked door. Residents *Narina Carvain – Countess *Yvara Channitte – Steward *Gan Luseph – Court Wizard *Tolgan Guards *Burd *Tyrellius Logellus *Bruma Guard *Bruma Jailor *Countess's Bodyguard *Carius Runellius *Gerich Senarel The Great Hall The Countess sits on her throne during the day, beside her treasured belongings she has collected in four display cases. It is not very brightly lit, only two large fires, one on each side of her, and two candleholders coming down from the ceiling. Her bodyguard stand not far from her and for visitors are a few benches along the walls. Behind the hall is the large dining room, set for a meal and only decorated with a few banners and carpets. Convinient for the servants a door leads to the service hall from here. Service Hall The service hall with a corridor, has two bedrooms for additional staff. Castle Bruma Dungeon guards the jail]] Bruma jail lies in the dungeon and is vacant, save for one prisoner, Jorundr, who will conceivably become the Hero's cell mate if they haven't killed him. Jorundr is part of the quest, Two Sides of the Coin and if killed, the quest cannot be completed. There are five jailcells attached to a large room and upstairs one can find the Bruma Jailor, guarding the place. A recreation area and a bedroom are available too for them. There are two entrances, one from the Great Hall and one from the Barracks. Lords Manor Inside the private quarters are the large staircase going upstairs and leading to the bedrooms with a nice reception area for the Countess. Besides the Countess bedroom, there are two more rooms for the Court wizard and the Steward. A Nirnroot can be found in the Countess bedroom. Castle Bruma Barracks The quarters for the guards is a large room with both beds and an eating area. Here they relax after a hard days work. Reached from both the Great Hall and the jail. Quests Defense of Bruma With three out of four of the items, Martin informs the Hero of a very bold plan to obtain the final item required to open the gate to Mankar Camoran's Paradise—a Great Sigil Stone obtained from a Great Oblivion Gate. His plan involves risking the city of Bruma itself to allow Dagon to open three lesser gates in order to then open a Great Gate and bring out a great siege engine to destroy the city like they did at Kvatch. Buying a house in Bruma For sale is a nice two story log-house found next to the main gate. The Hero must speak to Countess Narina to buy this lovley house. Lifting the Vale When the Hero enters Bruma, a Nord named Tolgan will ask them to meet with Countess Narina Carvain and gives the Hero 25 as an incentive. The Countess needs some help locating an artifact. Gallery Castle Bruma01.png|Bruma Castle CastleBruma EntranceHall.png|Entrance Hall CastleBruma LordsManorPQStaircase.png|Large staircase CastleBruma LordsManorPQReceptionroom.png|Reception area CastleBruma LordsManorPQBedroom.png|Another bedroom CastleBruma Diningroom.png|Dining room CastleBruma Barracks.png|Barracks CastleBruma Jail01.png|Jail Room maps BrumaCastle GreatHallMap.png|Great Hall BrumaCastle LordsManorMap.png|Lords Manor BrumaCastle DungeonMap.png|Dungeon and jail BrumaCastle BarracksMap.png|Barracks BrumaCastle ServiceHallMap.png|Service Hall Appearances * ru:Замок Брума Category:Oblivion: Bruma Locations Category:Oblivion: Castles Category:Oblivion: Nirnroot Locations Category:Oblivion: Jerall Mountains Locations